I Want It All
'I Want It All' is a song sung by Sakurada Dori in the fifth Best Actors Series CD. Romaji= Dare demo nai ze Ore wa ore sa Sore dake Dare ni mo makenai 24-7 KOOTO de wa ANTA tsuyoi no? Ore ni TENISU oshiete yo RAFU ka SUMUUSU ka Suki na hou wo ANTA ni ageru yo BOORU ga Kaze wo kiru oto Kikoeta sono shunkan Katte ni Hairu SUICCHI Yes, I do. I want it all Mada mada da ne Mada mada da ne Sonnanja nukenai yo Mada mada da ne Mada mada da ne Nobody beats me in tennis Doko demo ii yo Uchi kaeshite Misena yo KAKKO warui ne Nani honki ni natten no? ANTA yori tsuyoi YATSU to yatta koto aru yo Ima yori motto GAKI no koro datta kamoshin nai Koetai YATSU ga irunda Tooku de kaze wo ukete Waratte Miteiru YATSU wo Yes, I do. I want it all Mada mada da ne Mada mada da ne Hanashi ni nan nai yo ne Mada mada da ne Mada mada da ne ANTA yowai ne Mada mada da ne Mada mada da ne Ase hitotsu kake nai yo Mada mada da ne Mada mada da ne Nobody beats me in tennis Kokoro de Umareta kaze ga Karada wo tsutsunda toki Hontou no Ore ga mezameru Yes, I do. I want it all Mada mada da ne Mada mada da ne Sonnanja nukenai yo Mada mada da ne Mada mada da ne ANTA yowai ne Mada mada da ne Mada mada da ne Hanashi ni nan nai yo ne Mada mada da ne Mada mada da ne Nobody beats me in tennis |-| Kanji= 誰でもないぜ 俺は俺さ　それだけ 誰にも負けない ２４.７コートでは アンタ強いの？ 俺にテニス教えてよ ラフかスムースか 好きな方をアンタにあげるよ ボールが　風を切る音 聞こえたその瞬間 勝手に　入るスイッチ Yes, I do. I want it all まだまだだね　まだまだだね そんなんじゃ抜けないよ まだまだだね　まだまだだね Nobody beats me in tennis どこでもいいよ 打ち返して　みせなよ カッコ悪いね 何本気になってんの？ あんたより強い ヤツとやった事あるよ 今よりもっと ガキの頃だったかもしんない 越えたい　やつがいるんだ 遠くで風を受けて 笑って見ているヤツを Yes, I do. I want it all まだまだだね　まだまだだね 話になんないよね まだまだだね　まだまだだね アンタ弱いね まだまだだね　まだまだだね 汗ひとつかけないよ まだまだだね　まだまだだね Nobody beat me in tennis 心で生まれたかぜが 体を包んだ時 本当の　俺が覚める Yes, I do. I want it all まだまだだね　まだまだだね そんなんじゃ抜けないよ まだまだだね　まだまだだね アンタが弱いね まだまだだね　まだまだだね 話になんないよね まだまだだね　まだまだだね Nobody beats me in tennis |-| English= There is no one is like me I am who I am, that’s all I won’t lose from anyone I’m 24/7 on the court You are strong? Then teach me tennis! Rough or Smooth? Your favourite will face up The sounds of the ball cutting the wind could be heard in that instant I switch the match to my own favour YES, I DO. I WANT IT ALL No not yet No not yet It’s like that, you can’t escape No not yet No not yet NOBODY BEATS ME IN TENNIS Everywhere is fine I’ll return your attacks, just watch! You’re in bad shape, aren’t you? Has it become something serious? I’m stronger than you I’ve defeated you From now on even more I won’t advance because I’m a child There’s a person I want to surpass Far away I’ll catch that wind and smile, you’ll see! YES, I DO. I WANT IT ALL No not yet No not Yet Just talking is useless No not yet No not yet You are weak! No not yet No not yet Sweat! You’re not the best yet No not yet No not yet NOBODY BEATS ME IN TENNIS When the wind that is born in my heart surrounds my body My true self will awaken YES, I DO. I WANT IT ALL No not yet No not yet It’s like that, you can’t escape No not yet No not yet You’re weak! No not yet No not Yet Just talking is useless No not yet No not yet NOBODY BEATS ME IN TENNIS Source *Sindraa @ LJ Category:Music